


we're still here

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Reunions, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, its canon, keith loves shiro, let them be happy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: After everything, Shiro is sitting on the floor of Black's cockpit, watching Keith pilot. He remembers, of course, he does. And he has something to say in return. Actually, many things.





	we're still here

He was drifting, somewhere between sleep and consciousness, Black’s rumbling filling his head. Slowly, Shiro opened his eyes and let them adjust. He was laying on something sort of soft in Black’s cockpit, he could tell that easily. They were flying, the machinery a familiar lullaby but Shiro fought to stay awake. He had been asleep long enough.

Carefully he shifted so that he could watch everything better but stayed silent, letting everything play out in its own time. It was strange, being back in a physical body and in Black’s cockpit, not as an astral projection but a real human. Shiro took a deep breath and glanced at the stunt left instead of his heart and his heart ached. 

Keith had to fight that clone, someone wearing his face and voice, fight him for his life. Keith had been ready to die with him, instead of just letting go. It hit Shiro once again just how much Keith loved him. And he knew that the man loved him. The confession was till 9in his memories, just like the mess of everything the clone had been through, but Shiro didn’t care about that yet. It would become important later, much later.

He glanced at his friend silently piloting Black and just had to smile. This was the man Shiro would cross the whole universe for. This was the man who would do the same for him in a heartbeat. This was his soulmate. It didn't matter if Keith only thought of him as a brother because that was enough. The knowledge that Keith loved him was enough for Shiro. He just needed to say it back.

“Keith,” he called softly, wincing slightly at the way his friend almost jumped in the pilot seat.

Almost immediately, Keith was kneeling by his side, eyes wide with worry and beautiful. Shiro smiled at him gently, but then his eyes narrowed when he noticed the scar. It wasn't difficult to pull the right memories and figure out where did that come from and once again, Shiro felt his heart breaking.

“Oh Keith, I’m so sorry,” he whispered brokenly, not even daring to touch his friend.

His clone had done that. Someone wearing Shiro’s face had done that to the man he loved with his whole being. His heart clenched but he kept his eyes on Keith’s face, watching as his features softened and his eyes slid to Shiro’s lacking arm.

“I’ve done that to you,” Keith said softly, unwilling to meet his eyes.

That made Shiro snap and he carefully grabbed Keith's face with his remaining hand, pulling until the man was looking at him.

“Keith, you were fighting for your life. I would never ever blame you for anything, especially getting rid of something they gave to me.” His voice was hard but not biting, Shiro desperate to get his point across. Then, it softened and he smiled at his friend gently. “I’m so proud of you, Keith.”

That seemed to break something in the other man and he surged forward to bury himself in Shiro’s chest. He didn't even falter, just wrapped his arm around Keith's shaking shoulders and held on, whispering soothing nothings into his hair. 

It was easy to notice how much his friend had changed, became stronger, more capable and Shiro was both proud and sad. Proud of Keith for making it, sad because he hadn’t been there to witness it, help him when he needed it.

Never again, he swore to himself. Never again.

“You are so amazing, Keith, so incredibly strong,” he muttered into Keith’s hair when the man finally calmed down sightly. “I was here the whole time and watching you become the man I knew you could be was everything I could’ve hoped for.”

Shiro felt Keith swallow and slowly sit up, half in his lap and half sitting on the floor. He was beautiful and heartbreaking and in his arms, just like Shiro had been dreaming about for so long. Carefully, he pushed some of Keith's messy hair behind his ear and smiled at him.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Shiro insisted. “I’m so incredibly proud of you.”

His friend nodded at him shyly before his brows furrowed and the familiar glint appeared in his eyes.

“Then you also can’t apologize,” he stated firmly. “You were...You were dead, Shiro,

“ Keith whimpered but continued. “And yet you tried to help us, you helped  _ me  _ so much… Nothing was your fault.”

With his throat clogged up, Shiro nodded and pulled Keith into his chest again, breathing in his smell, taking in the feeling of having his friend there.

“I’m glad we're together again,” he whispered shakily, still not pulling away and Keith only nodded, his arms tightening around Shiro’s neck.

“I won’t let you go again,” Keith promised firmly, making Shiro smile.

“I know. And if that'll happen, I’ll always fight to come back to you, however long it takes.”

They both knew it was impossible to promise some things, but they were both stubborn men and Shiro refused to let the universe decide his fate. The fate of their relationship, their bond. Then, he remembered something and smiled widely.

“Hey, Keith?’ he called softly and waited until his friend was looking at him questioningly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> keith said "i love you". i'm now dead. i may also write a second part maybe, idk i did it in 20 mins high on emotions


End file.
